


Love is the Sweetest Revenge

by Strictly_Serpentine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Chubby Gerard Way, M/M, Magic Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strictly_Serpentine/pseuds/Strictly_Serpentine
Summary: Gerard has had enough of the endless bullying about his weight, spearheaded by that beautiful asshole Frank Iero. So he decides to get some non conventional revenge.If you don’t like this kinda stuff don’t read thanks <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Love is the Sweetest Revenge

Gerard squinted over at Frank who sat three rows ahead of him. He’d made Gerards life miserable for the last year or so since he transferred to Kingsley Catholic. His parents had finally pulled together enough money to send him there so he can get a good education, poor Mikey was still stuck at Belleville high. 

Though honestly Gerard wishes he was still there with him. He’d thought public school kids were bad , and they were, but it was different here. The bullying was less physical and more psychological. They’d single you out from the herd, pick apart everything you hate about yourself and throw it right back at you at full force. 

Gerard had always been on the bigger side, he’d never had a problem with it himself, but had always hated how everyone else reacted to it, but he never knew how to lose the weight. It was the perfect target for those asses at Kingsley. Last week they switched out his gym clothes for some three times too small while he was changing just so they could laugh and point at how his belly stuck out of the shirt, or how he couldn’t get the shorts over his tree trunk thighs.

They’d also dumped a bag of pig fat in his locker, superglued a pig nose to his face when he made the mistake of falling asleep in class. Oh and his favourite, spread around a photoshopped nude of him on the body of a 600 pound guy around the entire school, literally tapped it to every wall and window. It was degrading. 

And it was all lead by Frank fucking Iero, who was relentless... as well as annoying perfect in every way. Perfect toned muscles, dark rich eyes that made Gerards heart race, and a smile that would kill. Unfortunately the only time Gerard would see that smile would be when he was laughing at Gerards expense. He was the genius behind the fake nude leak, and pretty much everything else. Oh and he had such a colourful vocabulary too, his favourites seemed to be ‘Fatass, Lardass, Faggot, Fag’ and, Gerards personal favourite, ‘Extralarge Homo Happy Meal’ 

And he’d had had it. No one knew he was actually gay but after all the negative attention he already had he did not want to add that little tasty fact to the party.

He’d gotten into some forums lately, witchcraft, spell craft, Wicca, you name it. And it was legit, he’d spent weeks trying to simply levitate a feather and he was ready to call bullshit when it finally happened. From there there were a hundred forms of revenge he could think of. 

But he’d decided on a simple one. Make Frank everything he made fun of Gerard for being: fat and gay.

He’d worked on a love potion for months and last night he’d finally finished it, he just needed to slip it into Franks water. And he’d added a nice little kick to it. Every time that Frank did something romantic with him he’d get bigger, pounds depending on the act. By the end of it Frank would hopefully be getting a big old tub of his own medicine. 

As class ended Gerard knew what he had to do. He strolled past Frank who was busy with a gang of his followers when Gerard purposely knocked his drink bottle over, the metal clanging loudly against the floor as it landed. He heard a couple of obnoxious laughs as he bent down after it. Quick as a flash he unscrewed it and carefully tipped in the vial of pastel liquid, it smelled like lavender and rose water. As he was screwing it back on he heard Frank exclaim from the table. He turned to get up but Frank was already grabbing his sleeve.

“Fucking mind your fat ass Way, and get your Cheeto fingers off my bottle, better fucking hope to god you’re not contagious.” He snatched the bottle off Gerard, looking back to his peers who laughed along. He took a swig from the bottle.

Gerard watched hopefully as his expression softened for a moment before the anger came back in full force, “get the fuck outta my face.” Gerard gaped, confuses and embarrassed, before running off. He slumped down on the bathroom floor in confusion, isn’t Frank supposed to be all over him now? Why didn’t it work? He flipped through his saved tabs about the spell and found in the comments that it only worked if the person already had feelings for you. Fuck, how had he missed that. 

Dejected and miserable, he was caught off guard when the bathroom door opened loudly. And there stood frank, with a nervous little grin on his face Gerard had never seen before. Gerards heart raced despite himself, out of fear of the oncoming onslaught of verbal missals or from realising the two of them were alone for the first time ever. “What? Are you here to give me shit about the bottle, I’m so sorry, I-“ but Frank was bridging the gap between them, “I’m being brave for the first time in forever.” He said shakily, coming up right in front of Gerard who shakily stood upright. They stood for a moment, noses nearly touching, Gerards heart running a marathon as he watched frank nervously run his tongue over his lip before, after what felt like a lifetime, he suddenly pressed Gerard against the wall, smashing his lips against his like they were fucking oxygen. 

All the tension seemed to dissipate instantly as Gerard eagerly kissed him back. He heard a gargle from Franks stomach as he felt the toned hips that were pressed against him get noticeably softer. Frank slid his tongue into Gerards mouth and Gerard heard another grumble as again he felt more pressure come up against him from Franks increasing softness. Frank reached around and slid his hands onto Gerards cushioned ass and Gerard bit back a moan. 

Finally he pulled away just so he could get a look at frank. He gapped, Franks uniform was straining, pot belly ahead of him testing the limits of his blazer, his hard jawline had softened considerably, as well as his plush arms that now pressed awkwardly in his blazer sleeves. His trademark skinny legs had ballooned out so that they rubbed together, straining his school pants. He was about as big as Gerard now, maybe even a little bigger. Gerard growled in satisfaction, he’d been all for Franks sharp edges but something inside him groaned at the sight of his new softness. 

“I need to be with you, right now, with-with ALL of you!” Frank panted as he came forward again and wrapped his arms around Gerards neck, sucking on his face again. Another grumble and the moaning of fabric. There was a groan from Frank who Gerard pulled back from and saw that the blazer was digging into his rotund middle, putting so much pressure around his globe like belly, which now stuck out proudly ahead of him. 

“Let me help with that.” Gerard muttered as he leaned in and stroked up against Franks hard on that was more obvious then ever in his pants. Frank moaned, his belly growling again. He let out a loud burp as his belly surged out again, even more pronounced. And with a tell tale rip Gerard knew Franks blazer had just ripped at the back from the boys distended bulk. He was getting so wide. Franks shirt was on its last legs as his beach ball like belly pulled the buttons taut revealing pale skin and warped tattoos. 

“Too tight” he moaned as Gerard leaned in to kiss him for the first time. Feeling bold, he adventured in with his tongue. There was a cacophony of pops as all of Franks buttons finally gave up the fight and scattered across the floor, revealing his big beach ball belly to the world, fat moobs resting on top of it. His pants tore from the size of his thickening thighs but Frank didn’t seem to care or even notice.

“I need to fuck you, we need to fuck, r-right now.” Gerard took this opportunity to lead him out the door and into the halls, where all eyes were on Franks bloated form and his hands on Gerards ass. 

Seth, one of Franks usual cronies came over and shook Franks shoulder.

“Is this some kind of wind up? I was talking to you like half an hour ago? What, is that a suit dude? And what’s with the gay shit?”

Frank glared up at him, though his usually terrifying steely glare was decidedly undercut by his waggle double chin and chipmunk cheeks.

“Is what a suit? Fuck off Seth, I’m-I’m in love, and I’m not gonna let some stupid high school bullshit get in the way of that anymore. I’m done being a coward.” Gerards heart soared, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Now get out of the way asshole.” And with that he stormed off down the hall, Gerard blushed like mad as he saw Franks big ass seeping out of his split pants. If he got any bigger they’d have a serious clothing problem. 

Gerard let frank lead him to a janitors closet where he started clinging onto Gerard with desperate pudgey fingers, bringing him in closer for another make out session. There was a rip in the quiet space as Franks pants finally gave up all together. 

“Fuck I need you soo bad, can we fuck already, please, I need you.”

Gerard didn’t even get to nod before Frank was undoing Gerards belt, bending down and ripping the last scrap of clothing covering his ass, it was dingy but Frank was getting well into the obese category, the way his breathe laboured now at the simplest movement and how he sweated from getting his bloated body off the floor. Gerard somewhat self consciously took off his shirt and Frank just stared at his body. 

“What? Is-is it gross?” Gerard questioned blushing, covering up his chubby belly. Frank grabbed his hands and stopped him. Gentle for the first time as he softly traced his fingers across Gerards belly. “Fuck no, Gerard listen to me, you’re so soft and beautiful, I fucking love you, I... I always have. I’m sorry it took me so long to stop feeding into all that peer pressure bullshit. That wasn’t okay at all, I- I hope one day you can forgive me.” 

Gerard didn’t know what to do with that information, he was pretty sure his brain just exploded. Frank thought his belly was cute?! He looked down at Franks big soft belly that hung out over his boxers. “Well you are too.” Frank cocked his head to the side, “Soft and beautiful, I mean.” He motioned to Franks belly, Frank followed his hands and stared down at his body for seemingly the first time in surprise, a slightly scared little frown coming onto his face “Wh-when did I get this big?” He played cautiously with his hefty belly which rippled as he hosted it up Gerard paused before saying “I really like it.” 

Frank blushed, distracted for a moment, “Really?” Gerard nodded. He really meant it, he didn’t know why, but the bigger and softer Frank got the more beautiful he got. Gerard paused before adding shyly “And so do you, don’t you?” Franks frowned down at his hefty belly and blushed “Yes.” He said quietly, Gerard leaned in and nipped at his ear playfully, more confident, “Do you love being big and fat for me?” Frank nodded fervently “Fuck Gerard, I do.”

Gerard leaned back and crossed his arms with a smirk, “Say it then, I’m not doing anything until you say it.” Frank whined, “I-yes, yes I love being a fat fuck for you, I love being a big fat pig for you, please let me fuck you.” Gerard nodded and Frank beamed as he made his way back over to Gerard.

Xoxo

As Gerard came, he felt his back start to hurt. Not from the fucking, but from Franks mounting weight. Gerard couldn’t wait to see him after, the idea alone made him grin giddily. But right now he could tell he was probably too big to fit out the door, judging from the sheer weight he had on his back.

Frank whined as he rutted, finishing with a practically pornstar moan. The belch he let out filled the whole room as Gerard was suddenly pushed away by soft pudgy skin. He clicked the light on and looked at Frank and gasped. The boy groaned in confusion at his sudden gain, and to be fair it was monumental. 

Franks belly was so far ahead of him that Gerard had to lean back against the wall just to not press against it. It flopped out down to his knees, his legs were now so wide and thick that they had to be wider then his original body, but they had nothing on his hips which jutted our gigantic and jiggly either side of him. His neck had become 3 or 4 chins worth of pudgey fat, with an adorable fat face to match. All and all he looked 600 pounds.

“Gerard, what’s happening to me, how-how big am I gonna get?” He asked nervously, fuck even his voice was heavier. Gerard leaned in to plant the softest of kisses on his cheek. After a moment he realised Frank hadn’t grown any bigger. Slightly disappointed he realised the spell must have worn of. 

Gerard realised nervously what that might mean, “Do.. do you still love me?”

Frank looked at him confused before cracking one of those smiles Gerard loved so much, leaning in to kiss him softly, lacking all of that desperate primal lust from before. 

“Does that answer your question?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on my last fic 😊, here’s another one I wrote a couple months back. I’m not big on writing smut so I just skipped that part, sorry.
> 
> Let me know if you want more


End file.
